2034 Olympics: Elita One and Broadside vs. Fusillade and Blitzwing
Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2 The interior of the gladiatorial pit has not been designed for any aesthetic appeal, only aiming at pure functionality. The ground is comprised of a dirt/sand mix, allowing for both good grip and impact absorption should one find oneself hitting it hard. The pit is a ring design, encompassing a diameter of one hundred meters. Several entrances dot the walls, and large view holes are arranged every few feet. "Uh.... there'd better not be any ring-out penalties," Fusillade gripes as she is corralled in from the stands. "I expect to be able to use this ENTIRE floor, we're going to have some flyin' going on." She sashays to the edge of the ring, wingblades swishing around her knees like the flounce of a skirt. Carly Witwicky comes into the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2. Swerve covers his microphone and leans over to Huffer and Jim to ask, "Are there ring-out penalties?" Huffer ignores him, looking out the window with a bored expression. Jim shrugs and starts flipping through a rulebook. "None at all!" Swerve replies from the announcer's booth. Combat: Fusillade is size 6, significantly smaller than you. Combat: Blitzwing is size 7, a lot smaller than you. Scourge comes into the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2. Scourge walks into the room. Combat: Elita One is size 6, significantly smaller than you. Elita One flexes her hand servos repeatedly, her other arm on her forearm, as if sliding on gloves. She takes a deep intake, to vent her heat before glancing over at her partner for the match. "At least I'm on my own side for this." Her gaze turns to Blitzwing and Fusillade apprehensively. After she rolls her shoulders once, she draws her cannon. "Ready here." Blitzwing follows Fusillade down from the stands, shoving spectators aside to make room as he gets along. As he reaches the last row, his thruster-feet flare up and send him deep into the arena, torching a few bags of space popcorn in the process. The Decepticon triplechanger lands in the center with a thud, kicking up a large dust cloud upon impact. "Where are the losers?! I was told half past, sharp! JUDGE? DISQUALIFY THOSE STUPID AUTOBO-," Blitzwing then smiles upon hearing Elita One's steady tone drifting across the arena. "Well one loser still ain't a team make, babe." "Well ain't this a pleasant duo," Broadside laments, visor somewhat drooping upon seeing who he and Elita are up against. "I dunno' who's worse. Anyhow Elita ma'am, you get first pick fer yer dance partner." He looks down and salutes sharply before easing into a fighting stance. "Look UP, Blitzwing!" Fusillade laughs from behind, before drawing her ridiculous nickel-plated sidearm. "Ladies first," she coos out at Broadside. Blitzwing lifts his chin, stabbing his fingers into the cords of his neck and sliding his hand out from there out past his chin at the Autobots in some cocky gesture he learned from watching Terran MMA fights on his video feeds. Elita One raises her fist, looking over at Broadside. "No sense in going against the classics. You work on Blitzwing." She twirls her pistols as she starts junking around, her eyes on Fusillade. "And I'll...deal with you." There is a good deal of caution in her tone, she DID see how the bomber managed third place in the Con FFA. Lots of explosions. She follows up the thought, "Then let's keep you off balance." She snaps off a shot at Fusillade right at the optics. While not dangerous in their own right, her weapons did love to scramble optics... Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes Fusillade with her Battle Pistols attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fusillade's Accuracy. (Blinded) Broadside knows that gesture. It speaks to his inner Wrecker and livens him up a bit. He shifts his weight from foot to foot focuses on Blitzwing, though Fusillade's cooing doesn't go unheard. She-deviljet. So purdy. Balling his fists, he takes off towards the triplechanger and elects to start off with a good old fashioned PAWNCH. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Broadside strikes Blitzwing with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Geeze try not to sound so disappointed, Elita," Fusillade replies, jutting one hip to the side and planting one hand on it. She gets a blast to her face for her trouble, the visor failing to dim in response to such a bright, sudden assault. With a hiss, she returns the favor, finger squeezing the trigger on the chromed robo-Desert Eagle. Her shoulder rocks back from the force "Geeze try not to sound so disappointed, Elita," Fusillade replies, jutting one hip to the side and planting one hand on it. She gets a blast to her face for her trouble, the visor failing to dim in response to such a bright, sudden assault. With a hiss, she returns the favor, finger squeezing the trigger on the chromed robo-Desert Eagle. Her shoulder rocks back from the force, adding further uncertainty to where the strike might land! Combat: Fusillade misses Elita One with her Overkill Isn't Just a Tape (Laser) attack! "What're your thoughts on this match-up, Champ?" Jim asks Swerve, excitedly. "Well, Jim," replies Swerve, still delighted to be called that, "All these guys are beasts. Look at Broadside, he's just... man! He's just so huge! Elita's got guns bigger than I am, Fusillade's so full of missiles and bombs I don't know where she keeps her internals, and Blitzwing's a universal tool." "Heh," says Huffer. "Plus they're all really quick on their feet, even the big guys," Swerve adds. "It's too close to call anything at this point. Way too much luck of the draw." "Maybe we should get that guy in here who bet on you last week!" laughs Jim. "He seems to have the inside line!" Blitzwing smirks as Elita deigns to divvy up the combatants, though he can't rightly complain. Cat fights are always a welcome addition to Blitzwing, and he would never pass up an opportunity to pummel a fellow triplechanger - Wrecker and all. Taking down one from that merry little love-band is always satisfying, and in a special sort of way. Blitzwing slides his legs out beneath him and hunkers down, balling up his fists as Broadside charges at him. "That's right, Shipwreck, bring it!" Blitzwing just laughs, and doesn't bother attempting to dodge the blow at all. "Let's see whatchoo got!" *POW!* The Decetpicon triplechanger rockets back from the force of the blow, spinning Blitzwing bodily over. The Decepticon throttles his thruster-feet as necessary to catch himself, wheeling back around and losing no momentum in the process. If anything, Blitzwing merely adds to it, shuttling his own fist into Broadside's face. "Not bad! MY TURN!" Combat: Blitzwing misses Broadside with his Capsize (Punch) attack! Combat: Blitzwing (Blitzwing) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Elita One smirks, "I heard you took down Shockwave earlier. Maybe you should give me some tips on taking down your own team." The Femme Commander leaps to the side, rolling as the crack of the handgun reports. She flicks a setting on her pistol, promptly returning fire. <> She glances over at the two hulking mechs go toe to toe, then puts herself back in motion to stay ahead of Fusillade's inevitable return fire. Combat: Elita One misses Fusillade with her Laser attack! Broadside jerks back to evade the rocketing fist, "Too slow, mech! Hit me like you mean it!" he rumbles, twisting his upper body to try and bring his elbow down on the back of Blitzwing's neck as he falls forward. The sound of barnacles crunching and scraping off accompanies this. <> Combat: Broadside strikes Blitzwing with his ELBOW'D (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Here's a freebie," Fusillade skates backward on her thrusters, "Don't be USELESS in SPACE." Her free hand snatches out a wingblade from its holster, deflecting the shot. She stows it and her sidearm again, before grinning wickedly and clapping her hands together to magnetically shape a vile ball of plasma. It's pretty, an electric-hot blue. Fusillade hurtles toward Elita, eager to strip electrons from matter to replenish its electron valences. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade strikes Elita One with her Plasma Caster attack! Blitzwing doesn't expect the giant triplechanging Autobot to be as nimble as he apparently is, and as a result, he certainly pays for it. Ironic, since Blitzwing is much more nimble than he has any business being... though you wouldn't be able to tell by the first few rounds of his dance. The eblow cracks Blitzwing just perfectly where his neck meets his chassis, and he is sent skittering off across the dirt arena floor, leaving a rooster tail of pebbles and debris and a great billowing plume of airborne particulates in his wake. After a long moment, Blitzwing claws back up to his feet, passing the back of his hand over his bloody mouth. But despite all this, he is still a smiling jerk. "Well, this is certainly going to be fun. Bout time I drew an opponent that's worth a $#^*!" Blitzwing cackles, lifting up and rocketing back into the fray, drawing his electron sabre and holding it before him like a lance as he careens toward his opponent. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Broadside with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Blitzwing (Blitzwing) used "Electro-Scimitar": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! Elita One startles at the strange hand-tossed plasma. Before she can react, the blob eats into her a bit. She winces as she tumbles backwards, the flames from the plasma start to cool down. She remarks, "Well that was unexpected, thought you were all munitions...So I guess I'm taking it up a notch!" She holds her hands out, summoning from subspace a heavy weapon. Its design is similar to the classic Energon Harvester of the early war, but the capped head on it signifies a modified variant. She loads the weapon with the classic 'chuk-chuk' sound, then aims it at the flier. The Energon Scrambler starts to spin, making a distinctive high pitched crackle as it fires in response. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Elita One strikes Fusillade with the Elita One-forged Energon Scrambler attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Fusillade, making her less efficient. "Heh heh..." Broadside straightens, "pops" his neck and stalks forward through the cloud of dirt. "I'd admire yer arrogance if ya' weren't so thick!" The magenta glow of Blitzwing's scimitar cutting through the plume doesn't give Broadside much warning before it tears into his shoulder and severs some fairly important lines that help with shooty stuff. Dang. Holding a hand out, his giant double-sided axe materializes from subspace and whips around to try and catch Blitzwing in the side. "Let's take care a' that ugly armor a' yers!" Combat: Broadside misses Blitzwing with his Vibro-Ax attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. "Surprise, surprise," Fusillade drawls out with hatred as she feels the energy freeze up in her lines. "Not going to help you in the long run, lady," She grunts, and with dogged determination, hauls herself away to get some distance between herself and Elita. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Blitzwing howls with delight as the edge of his blade passes cleanly through the Autobot. Blitzwing, always quick to react to any situation, ducks comically as the axe sails harmlessly over his head - but it does sever the tank turret jutting up over his shoulders. "EY! I NEEDED THAT!" Blitzwing growls, whipping his blade around quickly in-hand and pummeling the pommel into his prey's pretty face. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Broadside with his Sabre Slam (Punch) attack! Combat: Blitzwing (Blitzwing) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Elita One presses the advantage as she swaps out for her cannon, "Please tell me I fried those launch circuits" There's not much heat in her words, both competitors know it is only a short term tactic. Several shots ring out towards Fusillade. "Tell you what, you open up those launch bays, I'll see if I can free them for you." She pauses. Someone's going to be writing slashfic about launch bays tonight, and she just gave them ammo. With a fading bemused look, she leads her last shot, as her cannon belches plasma at the bomber. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes Fusillade with her Plasma Cannon attack! -2 -CRACK- Broadside is dealt a nice smash to the face (y-you have a pretty face too Blitz-sama) and stumbles backwards, his HUD sent for a loop. When the flickering stops, he stows his axe on his back to draw forth his mean-looking plasma rifle that he levels on Blitzwing's chest. A searing bolt of green-blue lances from the barrel. <> Combat: Broadside strikes Blitzwing with his Plasma-Pulse Gun attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Thwock thwock thwock! Elita's shots hit home,a nd they do start chewing into Fusillade's upper and lower armor. "Hey hey hey now, this isn't Shockwave you're talkin' to, lady. I get that you've done a good job with the resistance, but you were able to do that by being... quick." She gazes over with some significance at Broadside, and then does indeed flash her bomb bays at Elita as she jumps backward and transforms, engines straining to keep her upright at below stall speeds. She slingshots past the arena and several others, before circling back around and abusing the triplechanger. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Broadside with her GBU-27 attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "GBU-27": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 25 damage. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Firepower! Blitzwing laughs as his fist bounces off of Broadside's face. "There. Now we're even, Titanic." Always with the insults, Blitzwing doesn't see the plasma cannon drifting up from beyond his peripheral vision. He pays the price for his lack of vigilance. The Decepticon triplechanger is launched from melee range, coasting on the moment of the blast. A quick static-burst of encoded Decepticon transmissions, and Blitzwing shifts forms and rockets right by Broadside, lining Elita up in his sights. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Elita One with his Femme-kabob (Ram) attack! Broadside smirks and points his weapon skyward. Only to get thrown back from Fusillade's fiery bomb. He sprawls there smoldering for a moment, gazing blearily up at the underside of that purdy purdy jet. Blitzwing shifts his focus, so the Wrecker takes the opportunity to run and catch a breather, dashing for the opposite end of the arena. [ Defense Levels ] Level +Attack +Dodge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ PROTECTED -10 +10 GUARDED 0 0 NEUTRAL +10 -10 AGGRESSIVE +20 -20 FEARLESS +30 -30 [ Use !defend to change Defense Levels ] Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 7 energon. Elita One notes Fusillade's change of partners just in time to see Blitzwing barrelling down at her. She rolls with the impact, landing on her feet but her arm sparks with the damage. She grimaces, then looks aside to Broadside. "Stay low, partner!" She draws another goodie out of her bag of gear. Using a disposable tube, she plants it in the ground, then hovers over it with a mortar shell. She eyes the two Decepticons in the air for a moment, does some quick guesswork and sends it skyward. After a moment, as one large explosion leads to several smaller airbursts, she responds, "Surviving!" "It's hotting up!" exclaims Swerve. "What do you think of the competitors so far, Champ? Are they worthy of the 'Heavyweight' title?" Jim asks excitedly. Huffer grunts in disgust. "Well, Elita's sure showing us how she held out all that time on Cybertron. She was very hard for the bad guys to lay a hand on until just moments ago! I hope she can keep it together. Broadside and Blitzwing look pretty evenly matched, they are giving like they're getting. Fusillade might be able to clear the field if Blitzwing goes down, but with Elita's eagle eye on her... I don't know." Combat: Elita One has created a bomb: "Skyburst Mortar"! Combat: Elita One strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with Skyburst Mortar's Huge Explosion #3541 Area attack! Combat: Elita One's Skyburst Mortar is destroyed! Combat: Elita One strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with Skyburst Mortar's Huge Explosion #3541 Area attack! "Oh hey, she's setting up something there behind that cover," Fusillade remarks as she drops a bunker buster on Broadside, the world explodes in multiple bursts. "FAMILIAR!" she yelps out as she takes considerable damage to her left engine nacelle and wingroot. "I have several of those, too!" Fusillade calls out, less scornful, and more.... excited by the display, in spite of her injuries! "Lookit me, I'm a pinata!" She then drops candy. :( Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer misses Elita One with her Mk. 82 Party Favors Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Broadside with her Mk. 82 Party Favors Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "Bombs": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Firepower! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" screams into Elita One, knocking into her and casting her aside. The MiG's aerilons flare quickly and the jet climbs for altitude, but unable to escape a retaliatory burst from the Femme Commander. The aircraft swoops back around, a thick black smoke plume trailing up where his left tail fin used to be. "You can't say 'bomb' on a plane! Bomb! Bombbombbombbombbombbomb!" A weapon bay cycles open and a guided missile streaks off after his current dance partner. Cheers. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" misses Elita One with his Concussion Missile attack! Broadside is sure to keep guarded as Elita sets off another explosion. He lifts his head, squints, and abruptly jumps up to twist into a jet. But he's sure not to go /too/ high. "H'OKAY BLITZ! COME- holy FRAHHH!" Fusillade's horrible flaming candy eats into his armor and blows up one of his pylons. This earns his undivided attention. "You're MINE Fusillade!" Wings sweeping back, he tears towards her, slinging an angry missile in her direction. Broadside's massive armor shifts and folds into the form of a barnacle-encrusted F-111 Aardvark! Combat: F-111 Aardvark sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-111 Aardvark strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his Missile attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 1 remain. Elita One watches Blitzwing trail some smoke. She smirks. Her gaze returns to Fusillade as the femme opens up with her own rounds. "Here it comes, Look out!" Elita One is an expert at being hit by mortar fire, but sometimes she's good at being missed by them too! She ducks and covers, the explosives loud and sending tremors through the arena but missing her. By the time she is on her feet, Broadside has launched his retaliation. She looks back towards Blitzwing, holding both pistols up, trailing fire at the big triplechanger to help dissuade him. Combat: Elita One misses MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with her Battle Pistols attack! The missile from Broadside finds its way, detonating against Fusillade's already beleaguered engines. There's a bright flash and loud POP!, mingled with an oily stench as the lubricating lines rupture. "Ah, pit." She drops low to steady, warily keeping a watchful cockpit glass on the now-aerial Broadside. "WOW you lost SOOOO much weight!" Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer takes extra time to steady herself. Pass MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" growls as Elita's pistol fire detonates his missile in mid-air, effecitvely neutralizing the attack entirely. The MiG's wings swoop back closer to the fuselage and he darts to the ground like a spear. At the last possible second, his wings extend again fully and he tears his nose up just meters above the arena floor, the chaingun hidden away in a compartment on the underside of his nosecone ejecting and spinning up. With a steel *ka-thunk!*, the weapon trains over both Autobots and begins to spew blankets of hot metal toward them. Contrail comes into the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes F-111 Aardvark with his Vulcan Battery (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" (Blitzwing) used "Full-Auto": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" misses Elita One with his Vulcan Battery (Full-Auto) Area attack! F-111 Aardvark twists and banks to try and evade the bullets, but is riddled hard on one side, half of him torn open. He growls, a bit too pained to respond to Fusillade's comment. "Glitchin' fraggers! Yer lucky we can't end ya'!" He starts to charge up his wing-mounted conductors, which covers his frame in white sparks that hop and arc. The field snaps outward, and the electricity reaches to try and engulf the pair of 'cons. Combat: F-111 Aardvark strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Electric Field Area attack! Combat: F-111 Aardvark strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his Electric Field Area attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 16 energon. Elita One notes Blitzwing turn and head towards her. Elita One pauses, her feet starting to shuffle for a moment, then she commits to the evasion. She takes off at a sprint recreating a classic Alfred Hitchcock scene as she tries to outrun the plane, or rather outrun the vulcan cannon's aim! It works, though Broadside takes another hit. She scowls, glancing up at the fliers. Her mind races with the proper course of action. It would all become clear in a few moments, she just needed a moment to catch her breath. Combat: Elita One takes extra time to steady herself. Pass The electricity sizzling down toward Fusillade and Broadside saturates them both, causing multiple systems to being bleating their alarm klaxons. <> The bomber flicks canards, and then CLIMBS, doggedly clawing at the air as much as she can within the confines of the complex, before introducing the Wrecker to a little mooncalf of a plane. At least it looked like a plane. Engine, little fold out wings... and several modifications along its nose to expand its... utility range. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes F-111 Aardvark with her No Really It's a Cruise Missile Made JUST FOR YOU attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "GBU-27": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 26 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: F-111 Aardvark falls to the ground, unconscious. "And one of the Autobots is DOWN!" cries Jim, slapping the desk. "How's that going to change things from here on out, Champ?" "There'll be... half as many," offers Swerve, lamely. "So much for that," Huffer grunts. "Hang on, Huff. You haven't seen all of Elita's box of tricks yet," Swerve replies significantly. "Is that a human thing? And don't call me Huff," mutters Huffer, sounding offended. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's entire frame shudders as hot bolts of electricity course over him. Navigation systems, weapon batteries, thrusters all wink offline and send the plane careening into the turf below. Unfortunately he doesn't get to witness Fusillade blasting Broadside out of existence from the crater he's created for himself. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F-111 Aardvark can't evade in the incoming missile, catching it on the tail. The explosion creeps up the rest of his fuselage and engulfs him, sending him tumbling out of the air. "Slag-slag-slag-AAHH!" He barely manages a bloody transformation before colliding with the ground in an epic, blazing crash, skidding along the dirt and stopping short to simmer before the stands. "Uurrghh." Then he zonks out. In a grinding series of shuddering snaps and rumbling clanks, Broadside transforms into a behemoth of a mech, towering over the average bot! Hesitation cost her. She grimaces as a missile streaks in on Broadside. Elita One raises her pistols, trying to detonate it early, but to no avail. As the concussive impact sends Broadside into a ball of fire, she steels herself. The score was uneven now, two on one. She starts off at another dead sprint, scanning the skies, both pistols up and at the side. When Fusillade comes into frame, she starts trying strafing fire. By turning her self just a hair more, a few shots spray towards Blitzwing as well. "Gotta even up these odds!" Combat: Elita One strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with her Battle Pistols Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Elita One strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with her Battle Pistols Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Space Going B-1R Lancer's Accuracy. (Blinded) "Just us goils for now," Fusillade remarks from the air, before Elita lights up the sky with a frankly surprising display. "GEEEEEEEZE what took you so long?!" she angrily says, before her airframe wails in protest at being aloft while bearing so much damage. "Thanks for asking earlier about whether or not my launchers were stuck, boo. I think you should inspect them yourself to figure it out!" She proceeds to jettison a half-filled rotary launcher to the arena floor. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo deploys her reserve energon tank. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo refuels Space Going B-1R Lancer's energon reserves. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer misses Elita One with her And the Rack They Came On! attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's half-visible rear end takes a few pot shots from the Femme Commander's quick pistol work, which only adds insult to injury across already terribly scrambled systems that begin to eat themselves silly in compounded disarray. Reflexively, the triplechanger shifts forms and climbs slowly up the side of the newly created crater, battered and leaking profusely, but otherwise enjoying the hell out of this. Blitzwing staggers to his feet, coughing/laughing up a globule of energon, hydraulic fluid, and coolant. He reaches up over his back and unhinges his gyro-rifle, sliding a bored round into the chamber with cool, practiced gestures. "Alright, fat lady... time for you to start screaming. And by fat lady I mean you, Elita." The triplechanger hefts the rifle up and shoulders it with a clank of metal on metal, squeezing the trigger once confident the Time Witch is square in his sights, popping a highly-specialized round across the expanse. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. "That is some deadeye shooting!" says Swerve, admiring Elita's pistolero skills. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. "M-not fat, I'm big B-1'd!" Fusillade shouts reflexively at Blitzwing Combat: Blitzwing misses Elita One with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle attack! Americon comes into the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2. More artillery comes raining in on her. There's precious little cover to work with. Elita One gauges the distance, and makes a bold leap up past the explosives before they detonate. 'Not proxy timed...good good...' The explosions hit just behind her, as she lands crouched, obviously exhausted by the fight. If it wasn't for Blitzwing's calling out, he might've gotten a good shot on her, but her attention is drawn just in time, reflexively shifting her torso. She places her hand atop her other blaster, recocking it. "You first, your next modechange is going to need a gurney!" Guns akimbo, she lances the air with even more firepower, several shots at Blitzwing's head, the others just hoping to connect with Fusillade's fusilage. "Come on, Come on!" She jeers, "Drop already!" Combat: Elita One strikes Blitzwing with her Battle Pistols Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with her Battle Pistols Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer falls to the ground, unconscious. "There goes another one! It's anybody's game now!" yells Jim. Blitzwing's upper torso is summarily peppered with enough firepower to topple any lesser mech (i.e. Air Raid), but the savage triplechanger is relentless. He laughs as rounds bore into his heavy armor, digging in deep and adding fresh rivulets of energon to the already flowing tributary that cascades down him. "Ah, thanks. There was an itch there that I couldn't dig deep enough to get to." Blitzwing coughs up another puddle of Transformer blood, straining his well-past-functioning systems and collapsing into his most menacing form - the tank. A foreboding turret stirs to life, training across the arena and settling onto Elita with a single, chilling clank. Internal systems thunder into action from within the mobile artillery, and a moment later a 125mm slug screams across the expanse. Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Elita One with his 125mm Cannon attack! Elita One is already advancing on Blitzwing when he changes mode again, this time to the powerful tank. Now if only Omega Supreme were here to take care of things. She just starts her leaping forward when the shell catches her, sending her on her aft. Sparks sizzle in her internals, and her armor is plainly scorched, but the Femme stands up again. She keeps to her patter of fast movement, trying to outpace the main turret. Sure Blitzwing had other smaller guns, but the main cannon was the biggest issue. A flash of pink purple emenates from her hands as her weapon changes out. She pauses to set herself up as she braces the energon scrambler under her arm. "Let's see what this can scratch then!" Combat: Elita One strikes Leopard 2A6M with the Elita One-forged Energon Scrambler attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Leopard 2A6M , making him less efficient. Combat: Leopard 2A6M falls to the ground, unconscious. "And it's over! Autobots win! Autobots win!" Swerve takes out an air horn and blows it in the announcer's booth, causing Jim to cover his ears and Huffer to yell something at him which the microphones don't pick up because they're transmitting the sound of the air horn.